1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for concurrently fractionating and hydrotreating a full range naphtha stream. More particularly the full boiling range naphtha stream is subjected to simultaneous hydrodesulfurization and splitting into a light boiling range naphtha and a heavy boiling range naphtha. The two boiling range naphthas are treated separately according to the amount of sulfur in each cut and the end use of each fraction.
2. Related Information
Petroleum distillate streams contain a variety of organic chemical components. Generally the streams are defined by their boiling ranges which determine the compositions. The processing of the streams also affects the composition. For instance, products from either catalytic cracking or thermal cracking processes contain high concentrations of olefinic materials as well as saturated (alkanes) materials and polyunsaturated materials (diolefins). Additionally, these components may be any of the various isomers of the compounds.
The composition of untreated naphtha as it comes from the crude still, or straight run naphtha, is primarily influenced by the crude source. Naphthas from paraffinic crude sources have more saturated straight chain or cyclic compounds. As a general rule most of the "sweet" (low sulfur) crudes and naphthas are paraffinic. The naphthenic crudes contain more unsaturates and cyclic and polycylic compounds. The higher sulfur content crudes tend to be naphthenic. Treatment of the different straight run naphthas may be slightly different depending upon their composition due to crude source.
Reformed naphtha or reformate generally requires no further treatment except perhaps distillation or solvent extraction for valuable aromatic product removal. Reformed naphthas have essentially no sulfur contaminants due to the severity of their pretreatment for the process and the process itself.
Cracked naphtha as it comes from the catalytic cracker has a relatively high octane number as a result of the olefinic and aromatic compounds contained therein. In some cases this fraction may contribute as much as half of the gasoline in the refinery pool together with a significant portion of the octane.
Catalytically cracked naphtha gasoline boiling range material) currently forms a significant part (.apprxeq.1/3) of the gasoline product pool in the United States and it provides the largest portion of the sulfur. The sulfur impurities may require removal, usually by hydrotreating, in order to comply with product specifications or to ensure compliance with environmental regulations.
The most common method of removal of the sulfur compounds is by hydrodesulfurization (HDS) in which the petroleum distillate is passed over a solid particulate catalyst comprising a hydrogenation metal supported on an alumina base. Additionally copious quantities of hydrogen are included in the feed. The following equations illustrate the reactions in a typical HDS unit:
______________________________________ (1) RSH + H.sub.2 .fwdarw. RH + H.sub.2 S (2) RCl + H.sub.2 .fwdarw. RH + HCl (3) 2RN + 4H.sub.2 .fwdarw. RH + NH.sub.3 (4) ROOH + 2H.sub.2 .fwdarw. RH + H.sub.2 O ______________________________________
Typical operating conditions for the HDS reactions are:
______________________________________ Temperature, .degree. F. 600-780 Pressure, psig 600-3000 H.sub.2 recycle rate, SCF/bbl 1500-3000 Fresh H.sub.2 makeup, SCF/bbl 700-1000 ______________________________________
After the hydrotreating is complete the product may be fractionated or simply flashed to release the hydrogen sulfide and collect the now desulfurized naphtha.
In addition to supplying high octane blending components the cracked naphthas are often used as sources of olefins in other processes such as etherifications. The conditions of hydrotreating of the naphtha fraction to remove sulfur will also saturate some of the olefinic compounds in the fraction reducing the octane and causing a loss of source olefins.
Various proposals have been made for removing sulfur while retaining the more desirable olefins. Since the olefins in the cracked naphtha are mainly in the low boiling fraction of these naphthas and the sulfur containing impurities tend to be concentrated in the high boiling fraction the most common solution has been prefractionation prior to hydrotreating. The prefractionation produces a light boiling range naphtha which boils in the range of C.sub.5 to about 250.degree. F. and a heavy boiling range naphtha which boils in the range of from about 250-475.degree. F.
The predominant light or lower boiling sulfur compounds are mercaptans while the heavier or higher boiling compounds are thiophenes and other heterocyclic compounds. The separation by fractionation alone will not remove the mercaptans. However, in the past the mercaptans have been removed by oxidative processes involving caustic washing. A combination oxidative removal of the mercaptans followed by fractionation and hydrotreating of the heavier fraction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,742. In the oxidative removal of the mercaptans the mercaptans are converted to the corresponding disulfides.
In addition to treating the lighter portion of the naphtha to remove the mercaptans it traditionally has been used as feed to a catalytic reforming unit to increase the octane number if necessary. Also the lighter fraction may be subjected to further separation to remove the valuable C.sub.5 olefins (amylenes) which are useful in preparing ethers.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the sulfur may be removed from the light olefin portion of the stream to a heavier portion of the stream without any substantial loss of olefins. Substantially all of the sulfur in the heavier portion is converted to H.sub.2 S by hydrodesulfurization and easily distilled away from the hydrocarbons.